


Stiles' to do list

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, I love writing about this pack, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Movie Night, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles-centric, They're all part of the pack, but he tries, other pairings are whatever you want them to be, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny produces a piece of paper out of nowhere. Stiles eyes it and visibly pales. It was not meant to be seen by others, damn it. And then, horror oh horror, Danny starts to read the list out loud. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Stiles’ goals for the pack</em></p><p> </p><p>Stiles wants to make the pack a real pack. Preferably with him in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' to do list

Danny steps through the door to Stiles’ bedroom. The boy himself isn’t actually here right now, the sheriff let him in. Through the front door, after having knocked, like a _normal_ person. Danny doesn’t care what his friends *cough Jackson cough* say about it being easier; a window is not an entrance to let yourself in.

He doesn’t know where Stiles is, practise ended an hour ago. Danny intended to just sit at Stiles’ desk and play on his phone while he waits, but the gigantic cluster of a mess draws his attention soon enough. In the warzone Stiles calls his desk one piece of paper catches his eye. It lies, almost hidden, under a pile of junk. At first sight, it looks forgotten, but the perfect state it’s in and the neat writing, so different from Stiles’ usual chicken scratch, tell Danny that it’s something important.

He examines the paper, it’s a list. A list that makes his heart hurt and his hand shake. He needs to get this to Derek, the alpha, (and yeah, that’s still weird) as soon as possible.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

When Stiles gets home, his dad informs him that Danny stopped by for him after practise, but left in a hurry after a while. Odd, Stiles thinks, Danny usually is very relaxed. 

He ignores it though, eager to try his new game. It took him almost an hour and a half to get it, but it’s totally worth it. This baby ranks an eleven on the one-to-ten super-incredibleness-scale. Yeah, that’s a thing, no matter what Scott might say.

But, because life’s a bitch, Stiles sees that his window is open and a note is stuck to his laptop. A further inspection tells him that there is a “Pack meeting. Loft. 20.00” tonight. Ah, must have been their ever so cheerful leader in leather. 

So Stiles, like the amazing sidekick he is, finishes his homework, eats dinner with his dad and heads towards the loft. He is met by quite the sight.

Erica is sitting in between the vee of Lydia’s legs, rubbing her ankles. Lydia is making a beautiful looking braid in Erica’s hair. They’re talking animatedly and laughing together.

Scott and …. Jackson?! are messing with the TV, trying to get it to work. When he walks in, they evidently get it to work. Scott shouts and turns to high five Jackson. To Stiles’ surprise, Jackson returns it after a moment of hesitation. Scott yells excitingly., “It works! We have dibbs on the couch!” Jackson seems in awe that he is included in the dibbs.

Over at the dining table, well the thing Derek generously calls dining table, Isaac and Danny are talking in hushed tones. Their shoulders brush and they’re holding hands. It looks comforting to both of them and really cute. _Fucking finally_. These two are long overdue getting their sexual tension out of the way.

Allison and Boyd come out of the kitchen, carrying bowls of popcorn. Stiles respects the fact that they carry all those bowls at once. Boyd comes in first, holding the door open for Allison with a gracious arm gesture. Allison thanks him and pats his arm.

Does that mean that everything is suddenly rainbows and sunshine, cupcakes and happiness? Nuh uh, not at all. They’re still no family, but something has changed. They still have a long way to go though.

Lydia braids a bit too harshly, pulling too hard. Erica immediately frowns and bitches about it.

Jackson is still a know-it-all, pushing Scott away to do it himself right before they manage it together.

Isaac’s asshole-façade is still up, his issues aren’t magically fixed. Danny is still guarded and trying to avoid emotional attachments.

Allison isn’t completely at ease yet, a bit skittish around the wolves. Boyd has got no emotions showing whatsoever.

But all in all, it’s a shock to say the least. They seem to be having some sort of fun together. Stiles doesn’t know how long he stands there, looking at his friends. He’s surprised the wolves didn’t notice him yet. Ironically Allison is the first one to see him.

Her reaction is very strange. She stills and her eyes grow big.

She whispers “Guys, he’s here.”

Like he is some sort of wonder boy. Scott drops everything and runs towards him. He literally sweeps Stiles of his feet and hugs him close like the dork he not so secretly is. He keeps on saying “You’re family” like it’s some kind of mantra.

Lydia, Danny, Isaac and Boyd eye him a bit warily. Erica cuffs his head and tells him to stop being oblivious towards his own life if he can seize them up so well. Jackson just mutters 'Asshole', but it sounds kind of fond, so Stiles’ll let it slide for now.

Danny produces a piece of paper out of nowhere. Stiles eyes it and visibly pales. It was _not_ meant to be seen by others, damn it.

And then, horror oh horror, Danny starts to read the list out loud.

Stiles’ goals for the pack

  *         Scott should never feel hopeless again
  *         Allison should never feel like she isn’t her own person
  *         Lydia should never feel dumb again
  *         Jackson should never feel like he isn’t enough
  *         Danny should never feel left out again
  *         Isaac should never feel scared (at home) again
  *         Boyd should never feel alone again
  *         Erica should never feel weak again
  *         Derek should never ever feel without family again
  *         Get Peter the fuck away from everybody
  * ~~Make a place for yourself in the pack~~



Lydia takes over from there.

“Stiles, these are all valid, sweet points of you. You’re absolutely right and we’re going to work on the points. Especially the one about Peter." She smiles dangerously and Stiles is reminded once again that 60% evil in her eyes is nothing weird. "They’re keen observations. All of them are true and it’s touching to see how much attention you pay to every single one of us. But why is the last one scratched out?”

“Yeah, have you already accomplished that one or something?”

He feels how a blush starts to make its way up his neck. “Yeah, something like that,” he mumbles.

Erica gets a predatory look on her face. Or maybe it was already there, you never know with her. “You do know we can hear you lying. And we know you well enough to see when you’re just spouting crap.”

_Damnit_

“It was nothing really guys.”

But no matter how hard he tries, they won’t drop it. Okay, _fine!_

“It’s stupid. I know I’m just the human sidekick. Research and everything.”

“Yeah, you’re our researcher. And you are family! You know we’re brothers Stiles!” Bless Scott and his puppy heart, honestly.

Stiles just looks at his shoes. He should probably buy new ones, these are all-

A growled “Stiles.” makes his head snap up. On top of the stairs stands the one person he wants to avoid at all costs when talking about his position in the pack. Sure, he can handle rejection like a pro, but he’d rather not.

Derek stalks down the stairs glaring at Stiles. He comes to a halt when he’s only a few inches away.

“You’re pack. Don’t think differently, you idiot.”

It’s not the most touching of speeches but Stiles’ throat constricts anyway. He’s pack. He is 100%, officially pack. He, Stiles Stilinski, is _pack_. And it might be just him, but he thinks Derek smiles for a fleeting second and his eyes seem to have some warmth in them. Oh shit, he’s in deep.

Stiles is so surprised and happy that he hugs Derek before he can think about it. And isn’t that just the story of his life. The moment he realizes exactly what he’s doing he wants to let go. But Derek stills for only a moment before he hesitantly brings his arms around Stiles. _Holy shit I’m hugging Derek Hale._

Derek lets go quickly, turns around and grabs the paper from Danny’s hand. For Derek, that’s like a promise that he’ll look at the points and try to work on them. He starts going up the stairs, leaving the pack and the movie behind. Stiles really should just be happy and leave it. But him being him, he can’t.

And so he asks something he didn’t think Derek would do. He asks something he’s not sure about, but he has to ask. He wants to ask. He doesn’t think anyone expected for Derek to say yes, but he did. Stiles will be forever grateful he asked.

“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know....Hope you liked it?  
> Comments are amazing, just like you if you made it this far ;)


End file.
